Healing is like a war
by invictus4455
Summary: Sometimes, pain gets the best of us. Healing takes time and sometimes, when love is lost, new love helps mend once broken hearts. *drugs/alcohol abuse, guy on guy crushing/flirting, abuse*
1. The thoughts

In the garage of the DX, Sodapop Curtis was working under the hood of a Chevy when he heard his friend Steve's voice yell to him tell him how Darry pulled up to drive them home.

"Hurry up, Soda! Shut the hood of the car and get out here or we'll leave ya' here!" Steve hollered from passenger window laughing.

Soda smiled and sighed, shaking his head as he grabs a wrench. He looks up from under the hood and yells, "I need to finish this engine, or it'll never get done, Stevie. I'll just walk home. You two go ahead, it's Darry's turn to cook dinner anyways."

The two boys honked and drove off down the street back to the neighborhood leaving Soda to work on the car.

Sodapop's been quiet these days since he's parents have died. He's had to grow up a lot more than he wanted to since that day. And his thoughts seem to consume him more and more, but he'll never let anyone in his head to figure it out. Soda's been the one to make everyone happy; he doesn't need anyone in the gang worrying about him.

When he was finished with the Chevy, he locked up the DX and started for home. As he was walking he bumped into his friend Dallas. "Hey, Pepsi-Cola." Dally laughed quietly and smiled slyly to his friend. "You just get off work or something?"

Dally's been kinder since the incident with him, Johnny and Ponyboy in the church fire. It was almost like he had a new outlook on life and he was becoming more and more protective over Soda. Soda thought it was just because they've had a nice friendship.

"Yeah, just locked up. Had to finish fixing a car for a customer. You heading over to the house?"

"Mhm," Dally hummed with a smile. "You really shouldn't be out this late on your own, Soda. Some Socs could come by and jump you, and I know you're a good fighter and all, but one against three or maybe even five isn't…" Dally started before Soda stopped him.

"You tell me this every day, Dal. I think I'm aware of the street life here." Dally wrapped his arm around Soda and pulled him close and whispers, "Yeah, well, I just don't want anything bad happening to you. Ever. You mean too much to me."

Soda thought for a moment at what he said. _You mean too much to __**me**__._ 'He must have meant to the whole gang,' thought Soda.

The two walked to the house exchanging stories and memories, reminiscing about the past, and before long they were in the front yard where they could see and hear their friends inside the old house.

"Hey, Soda?" Dally stopped in his tracks as he looked at the lively house in front of them.

Soda turned around and looked at him with his head tilted slightly to the right. "Yeah, Dal?"

Dally slowly walked up to Soda and gazed into his dark-brown dancing eyes, almost inspecting them, trying to see through Soda. Soda looked back at Dally, who stood a few inches taller, so he has to look up at Dally the closer he got to him.

Dally paused a thought of nothing. His words got lost in Soda's looks. Then he snapped back into reality when Soda said his name again.

"You have Saturday off, right?" He finally was able to ask.

Soda smiled softly and nodded his head. "Good. 'Cause I think we should hang out Friday night. You in?" Dally asked him staring at Soda's lips. Dally's noticed Sodapop's features more and more since the fire, and he found them very attractive.

"Yeah, sure. I got nothing else to do on Friday nights." Soda told him, smiling as he turned around and walked up the steps and into the house.

Dally hadn't noticed, but he was staring at Soda's ass while he walked away. Dally followed his new, secret crush into the house.

In the house he saw the chaos which he considered family. Johnny was sitting on the couch with Pony laughing at Two-Bit and Steve, who were wrestling over the remote. Darry was in the kitchen finishing up dinner while Soda was nowhere in sight. He hears noise coming from Pony and Soda's bedroom and decides to investigate.

He approaches the bedroom door and finds it locked. "Huh?" _No door is __**ever**__ locked in the Curtis' house._ He thought to himself. "Soda? You in there?"

Dally heard rustling and then Soda's voice. "Uh, yeah. I'm in here. I'll be right out. Just give me a minute."

Confused, he stood there at the door, which then swung opened. Soda jumped just about a half a mile, not thinking Dally would be standing there waiting. Soda then regained himself and laughed whole heartedly, like he always did.

"Didn't expect you to be there, Dal. Practically scared me outta my boots." Soda told him with a wink of his eye as he walked past Dallas and toward the chaos. Dally wanted to ask what he was doing in there, but got too caught up in the response he got from the kid and he forgot to ask.

The boys sat down for dinner, and soon enough it was ten o'clock.

"See y'all in the morning." Soda told the boys who were leaving as he headed off to his bedroom with Pony right behind him.

As Pony and Soda got ready for bed, Darry walked into the bedroom and told his brothers goodnight, heading off to bed himself.

Pony crawled into bed, and once Soda lay down next to him, he snuggled right up to his older brother. Ponyboy liked being up against his brother because it made him feel safe and gave him comfort. Once nuzzled in Soda's chest, Pony fell quickly to sleep, leaving Soda alone with his thoughts.

Soda looked up at the ceiling and felt his heart crack. _I still can't believe she left me._ All he could think about was how he was now alone. Sandy had left him and he was too afraid to let any other girl into his heart. _She lied to me, she never loved me._ Soda wondered if every girl would to the same and lie to him. _Of course they would. All girls are the same. Pretty faces that just play with the heart until it breaks, and then they just walk away._ He hated the pain he felt every day, the same pain he had to ignore and let eat him up inside.

Soon enough he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of being forever alone, constantly having to feel the pain of loneliness. _I wish I could be numb._


	2. The night has come

_"You thought I loved you?" Sandy's voice echoed in his head as he saw her start to walk away. She spoke again, "I never loved you, Sodapop. How could anyone?" The words fell from her lips and burnt his ears. He tried calling her name but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out._

Suddenly Soda's eyes shot open and he was staring at his ceiling. Morning quickly came, too quick for Soda. It was already time for work and yet he was more tired than he was before he went to sleep.

He turns to his side and sees Pony laying on the edge of the bed still fast asleep. The sight of his baby brother sleeping peacefully caused a small smile to grow on his face. Soda then got up and headed for the bathroom to hop in the shower to get ready for work.

Darry's in the kitchen thinking of cooking breakfast for his brothers when he hears the front door open. He turns and looks at the early bird that enters his house.

"Hey, Darry, I know y'all are going to work and school and shit, but do you mind if I crash on the couch for a few hours?"

Darry picks up his coffee and paper, than heads to his chair as he answers his guest. "Morning to you too, Dallas. And yeah, it's cool. Just don't have anyone over."

Dally shook his head as he lay down on the couch. All of a sudden, both of them hear the shower stop, than the bathroom door open and footsteps coming into the living room.

"Dar, did you already take a shower? 'Cause if not, it's free." Soda said to the older brother, who was getting up to walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower himself.

Dally couldn't take his eyes off the boy. Soda was standing there in the living room still wet with nothing on but a towel around his waist. The boy didn't even notice Dally on the couch as he walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast for his brothers, and whoever else wanted food.

_I never loved you, Sodapop. How could anyone?_ It still hurt, but the words wouldn't escape his mind. Wouldn't and couldn't leave his thoughts alone. 'What if it's true? What if no one can really love me like that? What if I'm damned to be forever alone? I don't think I can handle that.' His mind was racing with thoughts and worries, Soda didn't notice Dally was right behind him.

"You should put some clothes on. It's not nice to tease people you know." Dally whispered into Soda's ear with his hands on Soda's hips. Soda stopped everything he was doing. 'Is Dallas flirting with me, and feeling me up?…No… he couldn't be…?'

Suddenly Dally laughed quietly, taking his hands off Soda's hips and walking back to the couch. Soda turned around and smiled at him. 'It was just Dally being weird, that's all. But why did I feel so weird about it?' He thought to himself. He continued cooking breakfast as Steve came in along with Two-Bit and Johnny not far behind.

"Whoa, watch out! Sexy coming through!" Two-Bit yelled once he saw Sodapop, making the kid blush slightly.

Soda walked past them and into his bedroom as he hollered, "Sexiest thing you'll ever see, Two-Bit." He could hear the gang laugh at his comment and he smiled silently to himself as he closed the door behind him.

He saw his brother and called his name quietly to walk him up. But when that wasn't working, he grabbed his own pillow and threw it at Pony's head. Pony moaned, grumbled, tossed, and turned.

"Come on, Pony. Wake up. Gotta get ready for school." Soda told him as he slipped into jeans and searched for his DX shirt and hat.

Slowly but surely, Ponyboy got up and grabbed the first pieces of clean clothes he saw, slipping them on sluggishly. When he walked past Soda, Pony smiled and said good morning, then walked out the door, closing it behind him. Once Soda realized he was alone, he looked at the nightstand beside his bed. He slowly walked to it and sat on the bed, then opened the draw slowly and looking at what was inside.

He stared at the needles, baggies, spoon, and then grabs the lighter, shoving it deep in his pocket. He shuts the draw and jolts out through the bedroom door and out into the living room. Not long after he entered the living room, he, Steve, and Darry left for work. Soon after that, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny left for school. Dally was then left alone in the house.

Dally tried to sleep on the couch but decided, since he was alone, he went to go to sleep in a bed. He thought that Pony and Soda's would be alright, and since they never make the bed, no one would notice.

He plopped onto the bed, then tossed and turned until he found a comfy spot. Once Dally was comfortable, he had the urge for a smoke, and he didn't have a cigarette on him. He searched through Pony's nightstand looking for any. "Damn. The kid brought them with him." He lay back down and sighed. "Wonder if Soda would have any." Dally said aloud as he leaned towards the opposite nightstand. He opened the draw and looked in hoping for a smoke.

Instead of a smoke he found the needles and baggies. Dally sat up on the bed and stared at what he found in the draw, Soda's draw at that. "The kid doesn't even drink, yet he has this shit?" Dally yelled to himself. He was pissed.

Dally got up, walked out of the bedroom and then right out of the house. He decided to confront Soda of his findings. He was thinking of beating the tar out of him for even having it in the house, let alone using it. 'What if Pony saw it and tried it?' Dally thought, making him angrier.

As he approached the DX and saw Soda laughing and goofing off with Steve, Dally's thoughts cleared. 'What if he's holding it for someone?' Dally thought silently, watching his crush make a fool of his self in front of people and not caring. That's another thing he liked about Soda. He was a goof and loved making people smile.

He decided to just ignore his thoughts, because they couldn't be true; could they?

Dally slowly approached the DX and waited for Soda to notice him, which Soda soon did. Soda had a huge grin on his face as if he was a kid staring in a candy store window.

"Hey there, Dal. Are we still hangin' out today after I get outta work?" Sodapop asked as he goofed around with Steve.

Dally lost his words in the boy's smile. 'Oh God, it's breathtaking.' Then he snapped back into reality. "Oh yeah. I was thinking of going to the Dingo to start off the night and see where we end up. Sound like a plan?"

Soda laughed and replied simply, "Sure, Dal." Soda could never help but smile at Dallas. When Dally winked at him before he left, Soda could feel his cheeks get hot.

"Are you blushing?" Steve looked at Soda and busted out laughing, "You are, aren't you?"

"What? No. I'm just really hot. It's like a million degrees out today." Soda said walking away from his friend embarrassed. 'Am I really falling for Dallas? Thee Dallas Winston? God, that kid's as straight as a pole, what am I thinking?'

The day went by fast, and soon enough, night fell. Darry picked the two boys up from the gas station and headed home. Once they arrived home, everyone was already there waiting, like always.

Soda quickly rushed into him room to change and get ready to leave, when Dally nudged Pony to follow his older brother into the room. Pony had no idea why Dally wanted him to stay in sight of Soda, but he just did as he was told.

As quickly as Sodapop ran into the room, he came just as quick out. 'No way he's doing Heroin if he was that quick to get ready.' This thought put Dallas at ease.

"Hey, Darry, you don't mind if I head out tonight, right? Me and Dal are headin' to the Dingo." Soda called to his brother in the kitchen. Darry paused to think for a moment before he made a decision.

"Yeah, I guess, but don't stay out too late. I know you don't have work tomorrow, but I don't want you running the streets and getting into trouble. You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dar. I'll be a good boy, I promise." Soda said with a wink as he walked out the door with Dally, 'who was looking real handsome tonight. Wait, what? Did I just think Dal was handsome?'


	3. Red handed

When they arrived at the Dingo, they saw Shepard and his outfit, along with a few other Greasers. Not many Socs, 'thank God' Soda thought. After the incident with Johnny, Ponyboy, and those Socs, let's just say Soda's fought every Soc he's come in contact with since.

"Hey, hey. What's going on Cats?" this kid Kyle, who was in Shepard's gang, asked.

Dally looked at them and started talking to Tim Shepard as Soda was left to socialize with the rest of the gang.

Dally looked around as he put his arm around Tim, turning him away from the rest of the group, than whispered, "Hey, uh, do anyone you know anyone who does Heroin?" He made sure to keep his voice down low.

Tim looked at him confused. "Why? You lookin' for some?"

"What? Dammit, Tim, no. I just want to know if you know anyone that does, like someone that Sodapop would know too."

Shepard sighed and ran his comb through his greased hair. "Yeah, I know a few guys who do. You need names?" Dally nodded to him eagerly to figure out who Soda was holding for.

While Tim and Dally were off talking, Soda talked to Kyle and this guy Bird, whose name was really James. All of a sudden, some kid bumped into Soda from behind, spilling Bird's beer on Soda's shirt.

"Oh, shit, sorry, man. I didn't mean to bump into you like that." The kid began, than Soda turned around and the kid started laughing with joy. "Oh it's just you, Soda. My fault, man. I'll get you a new beer, how's that sound?"

Soda quickly realized it was his friend Riley. He and Soda grew up together, but Riley ended up dropping out of school before their freshman year. Soda still saw him around and talked to him every time they ran into each other.

Soda brushed off the beer and laughed slightly, "its ok, Rye. No big deal. What are you up to?"

"Just picked up. About to go sample. You want in? Won't take that long, as you know." Riley said laughing. Soda smiled and looked back at the gang, but the walked away, following Riley behind the Dingo.

…

"There's Riley Fontaine. Soda and him used to go to grade school together. Kid's bad news, but I see Soda talking to him from time to time." After Shepard spoke those words, Dally sighed and looked around to check on Soda. They were supposed to be spending the night together, and yet he was off talking with Tim.

When he didn't see Soda, he figured he went to the bathroom. "Yeah, maybe it's him then. I don't know. I should probably just ask the kid."

…

"How you feelin', So?" Riley laughed as he removed the belt from Soda's arm.

Soda laughed a little and Riley handed him a beer, "here man, I owe you anyways. I'll be at the lot all night if you need anything later. I'll see you around, ok?" Riley then walked further into the darkness as Soda slipped out of it, back to the Shepard gang.

He managed his way back over to the guys and started a new conversation as Dally and Tim walked back over to them.

Dally looked down at Soda and was surprised to see him sipping on a beer. "You drinking tonight, Soda?"

Soda looked down at the bottle then looked back up at Dally, "Yeah, I guess so. Don't tell Darry?"

'I can't say no to those eyes.' Dally smiled, "Ok kid. I won't, but since you are, I guess that just means we'll go to Buck's after this." Dally laughed, along with Soda who could feel the smile grow on his face. He wasn't sure if it was because he was with Dally or the drug, he didn't care either. He was happy, that's all that mattered.

They spent a few hours at the Dingo until it closed, than they headed over to Buck's to continue the night. By this time, Soda was more drunk than high, but he was still having a good time. Soda realized that he just liked being with Dally as he was taking shots at Buck's.

Soda and Dally were having a great time taking drinks and flirting back and forth the more Soda got drunk. Dally wasn't drinking as much as Soda, and he was ok with being sober. Well, as sober as he was in comparison to Sodapop.

"Hey, do you wanna go up to a room? Have some privacy and quiet?" Dally asked, then turned to grab two beers from behind the bar table. "Come on, follow me."

Soda followed Dally up the stairs, while a drunken girl tried to pull at Soda's shirt, trying to flirt with him, but Soda was too caught up in Dally's ass to notice what she wanted from him.

When Soda stumbled into the bedroom, Dally closed the door and handed Soda a beer. Soda found the edge of the bed and sat there smiling at Dally.

"Some night, huh? Hope you're having fun." Dally said as he opened his bottle and sat down next to Soda on the bed.

Soda took a swig of his beer. He knew how drunk he was, but tried to pretend not to be in front of Dally. "I'm having a great night, Dal."

Dally smiled and thought to his self. 'You're everything I've ever wanted. How can I tell you without thinking you're gunna think I'm a damn freak?'

"You believe in taking risks, Soda?" Dally finally asked, placing his beer on the dresser.

"Mm, yeah, I do. If you don't take risks, how you know something's supposed to happen, you know?" Soda smiled big to his friend, hoping his drunken words made sense.

Looking at his fun-loving friend, he decided to just quite the talking and take a risk. 'Now or never, Dallas. Come on, you can do this.' Dally thought silently.

When Soda looked at Dally with a smirk, Dally couldn't take the tension anymore. He placed his hand on Soda's cheek and leaned into him, placing his lips gently on Soda's.

Soda didn't move, couldn't move, and didn't know what to do the moment Dally's lips met his. But before he knew it, Dally had him lying down on the bed, and he was beginning to kiss back. He liked how soft Dally's lips were, and he liked the feelings he was getting from this moment.

Dally let up when he realized he was on top of Soda. He looked at Soda with a blank look, and before he could say anything, Soda grabbed his face and pulled it close to him once again. A smile grew on Dally's face knowing Soda wanted this just as much as he did.

Kissing down Soda's neck, Dally whispered, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this, Soda. You've been such a tease." Soda just moaned as Dally started unbuttoning Soda's flannel shirt. "You don't know how much I really care about you, Sodapop." Dally let Soda remove his shit while he removed his own, still straddling Soda. When Soda pulled him close again, Dally's eyes caught something strange on Soda's arm.

"Whoa, wait, Soda." Dally began, pushing Soda away from him on the bed then sitting up looking at his arm.

"What? What's wrong?" Soda looked at him confused and drunk.

"What the fuck is that?" He pointed to the track marks on Soda's left arm. "That better not be what I think it is. 'Cause I swear to God, Soda…"

Soda panicked and got defensive. "What if it is? What are you gunna do, huh? Tell Darry?" He started squirming from underneath Dally, trying to get him off, but Dally grabbed ahold of his wrists and pinned him down. "Let me go!"

"No. What the fuck is wrong with you? What possessed you to think this shit is ok? You stupid or something?" Soda's thoughts started racing through his head as he tried to escape.

_I never loved you, Sodapop. How could anyone?_ Soda's eyes shot open with the thought, 'he's just trying to mess with me. This night, it was a lie. This was all a lie.'

"Leave me alone, asshole. You're a liar! I see what you're trying to do. I don't need you anyways. Now get off of me!" Soda cried out.

_Liar!_ 'What?' "Shut up, Soda, and just tell me what the hell is going on in that head of yours. And I figured you out before this night." Soda stopped everything he was doing with the words that fell from Dallas's lips.

"You… you what?" he stuttered.

"I saw what was in your nightstand. I saw it today, after you guys all left."

Soda didn't speak for a moment. He had the look of a child that just found out the tooth fairy or Santa wasn't real. The innocence was broken by wrath two seconds. Dally was shoved off of him and into the wall, as Soda got up and grabbed his shirt off the floor.

"Soda, stop and just talk to me. We can figure this out together." Dally managed to say before the door slammed. He felt like such an asshole and took a minute to review what just happened and who he was going to handle it.


	4. Am I broken?

When Soda got to the bottom of the stairs, the same drunken girl tried once more to pick him up and try her luck, but it was still a no go.

He pushed her lightly off him and walked out the door, grabbing a beer on his way out. He just wanted his mind to stop racing, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to do that at Buck's.

"He used me, manipulated me, and played me." Soda mumbled to his self as he walked down the street by himself sipping on the beer. "To think he actually liked me like that, I'm an idiot." He whispered as he looked at the vacant lot where there looked to be a fire going.

'Must be Riley.' Soda thought as he stumbled toward the fire.

…

Dally grabbed his shirt off the ground and pulled it over his head as he raced down the stairs hoping to catch Soda. He looked around the crowd trying to see Soda, but couldn't spot him anywhere.

When he saw Buck talking with some girls, Dally quickly headed over to him to see if he'd seen Soda.

"Hey, Buck, have you seen Sodapop?" Dally yelled over the music.

Buck turned around and looked at him and yelled, "Do I look like your friend's keeper? Buzz off, Winston, I'm talking to some broads."

Before he could turn back around, Dally grabbed his arm, "Buck, I'm serious. Did you see him?"

Buck sighed and looked around the crowd. "He was talkin' with some broad. Blond bimbo, I think her name's like Suzy, or Sally. Something with an 'S' I think. Now scat kid, I'm busy."

Dally searched the bar looking for the girl who fit Buck's horrible description. 'This will take all night searching this place,' he began thinking until he saw a drunken girl sitting at the bar that fit Buck's description, except he didn't know her name.

"Hey." Dally started as he approached her quickly hoping it was her. "Is you're name Suzy?"

Her reaction was as if she was discussed in his words as she replied, "No, it's Beverly."

'Shit, wrong girl.' Dallas thought he might as well ask if she's seen Soda. With his description her expression changed with pure delight one moment then irritated the next.

"Yeah I seen the kid. He came down all upset, tried to help him out if you know what I mean, but the damn kid left. He don't know what he's missing." She slurred. Dally rolled his eyes at her comment, but said nothing.

Dally raced out the door and looked both ways hoping to see him, but Soda was nowhere in sight, so he started walking toward the neighborhood.

…

"Oh, hey there, Sodapop." Riley laughed as he saw Soda approach him.

Soda plopped down on the ground next to the fire and smirked at him, "Hey, Rye."

Riley looked at him confused and asked him what was wrong, but Soda wouldn't budge. "How about this, I'm going to go grab some things for us. You eat dinner yet?" Rye asked him as he started getting up to leave. Soda shook his head and stared at the fire. "I'll be right back then."

Soda just sighed and watched the fire as he tried not to get so angry with all the thoughts rushing in and out of his head. He never wanted to see Dallas again after that.

When he was finished with his beer he looked at and thought of Dallas. "Jerk," he mumbled to his self as his chucked the empty bottle at a nearby tree. For a moment, there was a spark of happiness when he heard the crash of the bottle.

As Soda tried to keep his mind at bay, he heard footsteps. 'Socs' Soda thought as he bawled up his fists getting ready to fight.

"I brought dinner!" Riley shouted as he squatted down on the ground next to Soda. Tension drifted away as he saw the big brown paper bag Riley set down between them.

"We have here," Riley pulled out a bottle of whiskey, "the main course. And here," he pulled out two packs of smokes, "some appetizers. But last but not least," reaching in deep he pulled out a baggie, spoon and a needle, "desert!" Riley laughed hardily.

Soda smiled and laughed quietly, shaking his head slightly. "Looks delicious, Rye."

"Hey, I just make sure I take care of my boy." Riley tells him with a smile as he hands the bottle of whiskey to Soda.

Sodapop takes a swig and cringes at the burning sensation that's left in his throat. In a way, he liked it. He thought the pain was worth the after effect of being drunk. 'Why didn't I do this before?' Soda thought as he took another swig before grabbing a smoke.

After taking a few swigs of whiskey back and forth and chatting, Riley asked, "Wanna skip to desert?" Soda laughed and agreed as he took off his belt to use as a tourniquet.

"You seem like you're having a shittier night than me, so you can get the first hit," Riley spoke as he was heating up the Heroin on the spoon. Soda just nodded and thanked him as he wrapped the belt around his upper arm waiting for his "desert."

As the boys were chatting it up, about to shoot up, Dally saw the two by the fire. "There you are." Dally said quietly to his self as he walked up to the vacant lot thinking of a way to reach out to Soda without starting an argument.

Riley handed Soda the Heroin filled needle and grabbed a smoke waiting for him to be done so he can get his high on. Soda grabbed the belt in his mouth to tighten it up, felt for a fat enough vein, then shoved the needle in and slowly pushed his pain away.

He pulled out the needle as soon as Dally walked up to them. Dally stood there in shock to what he witnessed. Soda slowly looked up at Dally then looked back down, not sure whether to be ashamed for what he just did or angry because it was Dally.

Dally finally was able to find the words to speak. "Why? Dammit, Soda, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Soda rolled his eyes and realized he was no longer ashamed, only angry. Getting up he looked at Dally and yelled, "Leave me alone. Just go away. I don't want you around me no more, ya damn lying… jerk!"

Dally didn't know what he meant by liar. He understood the jerk part, but liar? 'What did I lie about?' Dally started walking over to him when suddenly Soda backed up, turned around, and started walking away. "I don't want to talk to you, and I especially don't want to see you." Soda managed to slur.

"Soda, stop. You're real messed up right now, and in no shape to start walking the streets. Just stop and talk to me." Dally pleaded catching up to Soda and catching him before he took a digger.

"Get off of me." Soda slurred and wrenched him arm away from Dally, tears forming in Soda's eyes. Dallas was heartbroken seeing the man he loved this messed up and this hurt. All he wanted to do was help, but Soda kept putting up walls.

Dally looked blankly at him for a moment before yelling passionately, "Why won't you let me in? Why are you so torn up, and why are you doing this to yourself? Let me at least know why."

Soda stopped walking away and looked at the ground before turning around to answer him. "Because I'm broken. This makes me feel like I'm fixed. Makes me feel better. I just wanna be better, Dal." A tear streamed down his soft cheek and down to his chin.

Dally slowly walked up to Soda and put his hand under Soda's chin, lifting it up so their eyes met. "You're not broken, So."

"Stop lying to me, Dal." Soda said as another tear broke through when he turned away from Dally's icy blue eyes. Dally grabbed Soda's face lightly and brought him back into his gaze and kissed him gently, then placed his forehead on Soda's and spoke softly. "I'm not lying to you, Soda. I've never lied to you. You're too good to lie to."


	5. The other side of you

"I won't have you end up a mess, Soda. This stuff gets you nowhere." Dally paused and looked over at Riley who was nodding off by the fire than quickly looks back at Soda. "You want to end up like him? Huh? Alone, forgotten, no home, no job, nobody?"

Soda stayed staring into Dally's eyes, processing what fell from his lips, and waiting for what was next to come. Dally wasn't thinking when he was speaking to Soda, but just let his heart talk for him.

"Sodapop, I love you." Dallas's words struck Soda's heart like a prick from a pin.

'Lies,' Soda thought to his self as he looked away and yet another tear broke through. He wipes it away a little slower this time and sighs, "what if I don't want to stop?" he slowly looks back at him with his big, watery, brown eyes, "will you still love me? Would you still want me?"

Dally looks at his beloved, almost brokenheartedly, and brings him close with one arm around Soda. "Of course I will. You're stuck with me, kid. You have my heart and I ain't going nowhere."

Soda sniffled and smiled up at him as Dally looked back down at him, "let's get you home. It's late."

They walked back to the house silently side-by-side and when Soda saw how the lights were on in the living room; he stopped abruptly in his tracks. Dally stopped and looked back at Soda, "Come on. He's probably sleeping, don't worry."

"What if he's not though?"

Dally looked at the house than back at him, "Hold on, let me see if he's in there or not." Soda nodded and Dally headed for the living room window.

When he snuck up to the window and peered in, he saw Darry reading the newspaper in his chair about ready to fall asleep. 'Damn.' Dally thought as he walked back to Soda. He had to think of something quick so neither of them got into trouble.

"Ok. He's awake." Before Soda could freak out, Dally spoke up, "I've got a plan, don't sweat it. We're gunna walk in there casually, but you'll just say hello than walk straight into the bathroom to shower up so you don't reek of booze. I'll distract him so you can get in the bathroom without being questioned." They started walking toward the door just before Dally whispered, "and **don't** make eye contact."

Soda nodded his head and walked behind Dally into the house. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach the moment he reached the door, but he did exactly what he was told and headed for the bathroom right after greeting Darry.

Darry watched as Soda entered the bathroom then looked at Dally. Not soon after he looked at the kid did he smell the booze.

"Pew! Did you swim in a lake of alcohol, Dallas? You reek." Darry laughed. Dally's goofy smile answered the question for him. "This is a stupid question, but did Soda drink at all?"

"Oh come on, Superman. The kid don't even touch the stuff. Kyle spilt a beer on him though, that's why he hopped in the shower. Poor kid kept gagging at the smell." Dally added a laugh to make it more believable. With the look he got, Dally thought he and Soda were caught.

"Ok. Well I'm off to bed, see y'all in the morning." Darry smiled and headed off to his room.

'Huh. That was easy.' Dally thought as he stretched out on the couch waiting for Soda to get out of the bathroom, which wasn't long after Darry retired to his bedroom.

With the sound of the bathroom door open, Dally wrenched his neck around to see Soda, who was barely covered by the towel, and not dried off at all. Dally sat up and rushed over to him once he realized Soda was about to fall over.

"Whoa there! Careful now. Let's get you in bed, huh?" Soda nodded and leaned on him to stay balanced and to guide him. He helped Soda to the bed and put the covers over him smiling at his love. "We'll talk in the morning, ok? We're gunna figure this all out tomorrow, together."

Soda smiled softly and nodded his head. Dally leaned in and gave him a good-night kiss before leaving to fall asleep on the couch. A few seconds after Dally had closed the door, Soda had fallen asleep. Dally passed out the second his head hit the pillow.

_"It was all a lie. A shame, Sodapop! You're just too stupid to have realized it. I used you like everyone else does." Her voice was harsh and sweet at the same time. "I was no better, neither any worse than anyone else you know."_

_He finally found his voice, "But, Sandy… Please, I'll do anything." She shook her head in disbelief. "I can be better." He could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks, "I can be better I swear, Sandy. Better, and stronger, and anything else you want me to be."_

_"No, Soda. You can't be. You're a broken toy that can't be fixed. And even if you could be fixed, no one wants a hand-me-down. Face it, Sodapop. No matter what you do, no one wants you. Not me, or your friends, or your brothers. You're folks are the lucky ones, they got away."_

_A sharp pain struck through his chest. "They'd all be a lot better off without you." He fell to his knees. "Do everyone a favor, and leave them all alone. No one can love you, Sodapop, so just stop trying."_

_Her voice echoed in his head and he felt his stomach start to turn._

Soda's eyes flashed open as he raced out of his bed and into the bathroom. Pony watched and followed to witness his older brother puke his brains out in the toilet. 'I shouldn't have drunk last night.'

"Are you alright, Soda?" Ponyboy asked as he rubbed his brothers back gently as Soda continued to hurl. Dally and Two-Bit walked to the bathroom to see what the commotion was all about.

Soda finally stopped and was able to speak, "must have been something I ate last night at the Dingo." He thought of all the alcohol he consumed and threw up again.

Two-Bit spoke up, "maybe you got food poisoning. One time, one of my mom's boyfriends got food poisoning. But he was doing more than tossing cookies." Dally looked at Two-Bit in disgust as the kid continued, "is it just coming out one end, cause with him, he…"

"Shut up, Two-Bit. That's nasty." Dally interrupted, not wanting to know any more. Two-Bit shrugged and leaned up against the door frame watching Soda try to regain himself.

"Want a glass of water?" Pony asked Soda, but he shook his head, flushed the toilet, and stood up. Soda smiled to his friends as they all walked out of the bathroom and into the living room and kitchen. Johnny walked in the house when Soda walked over to the kitchen sink to rinse out his mouth.

"Hey, anyone want to go over to the park? I just walked past there on my way over and saw Curly Shepard, he wants to hang out since he just got outta the cooler." Johnny asked the gang.

"I'm in! That kid's been in there for three months. Bet he got out on good behavior. You guys coming?" Two-Bit asked looking over at the two Curtis boys and the one Winston. Soda shook his head as he leaned against the counter.

"I'll go." Pony said cheerfully. "I'll pass. I'm gunna stick around here with Soda, but tell Curly I said hey." Dally said looking over at Two-Bit. Johnny smiles and led the way out of the house.

Once all of them were gone Soda broke the silence. "I'm never drinking again." Dally laughed and remembered that they had to talk that morning about the whole Heroin issue.

Their eyes met and before Soda could look away, Dally spoke up. "So, since we're alone, let's talk. Now's the best time."

"What is there to talk about?" Soda asked playing stupid. Dally rolled his eyes and stood up from where he sat at the kitchen table.

"What are we gunna do about this problem you've got going on? Hmm?" Dally smiled as he got closer to Soda, making him smile and blush. Soda shrugged his shoulders and tried looking away but couldn't.

"Maybe you should tell Darry." Soda's eyes widened and he got worried even thinking about how his brother would respond. Dally hushed him and continued his statement, "he could help."

"I… I don't know, Dal. How would I even bring that up?" Soda stuttered. Dally thought for a moment before answering.

"Cook dinner tonight and bring it up. Tell him you need to let him know something. Tell him you want help and apologize a few times. He loves you, Soda. He'll be pissed, and probably yell for a while, but he can be support to help you stop."

Soda paused before answering. _You're a broken toy that can't be fixed. And even if you could be fixed, no one wants a hand-me-down._ He swallowed hard and finally was able to speak up. "Yeah, you're right. I'll tell him at dinner."_ Face it, Sodapop. No matter what you do, no one wants you. Not me, or your friends, or your brothers… They'd all be a lot better off without you._ He managed to shape a smile and let out a small laugh.

Dally gave him a quick kiss before he heard the door open and Steve cursing. He swung right around to see the kid all banged up.

"What happen to you, Steve?" Dally asked him walking over to the kitchen table.

"Those damn Socs, that's what happened! Bastards think they're so tough when it's one against four." Steve yelled. He explained everything that happened from the moment he left Evie's till he got there. Since Steve knew who the Socs where and where they'd be, Dally told him they were going to show them how Greasers get revenge.

"We'll go find Two-Bit, Johnny, Pony, and Curly at the park. Soda, stay here, we'll be right back." Before he left he yelled, "I'll have Pony and Johnny come back here to keep you company. Be back in no time, babe." With a blink or an eye, the two were gone.

Soda sat in one of the kitchen table chairs and stared at the bills. "Tonight won't be that bad. I just have to keep my cool, and everything will turn out just fine." He reassured his self.

Hours went by and finally the boys came back. Soda had begun to make dinner just as they arrived. While they were gone, he was able to clean the house and make it look nice for Darry to come home to. He didn't care that the boys took so long, leaving Soda alone the entire day. Soda was able to think of just the right things to say to Darry when he got home.

Once dinner was ready, Darry had gotten home, exhausted and frustrated. Everyone, besides the Curtis's, left. Dally smiled softly to Soda before he left and lipped **I'll see you in the morning, good luck.** Then he winked and out the door he went.

Soda served up dinner and tried to think of the way he was planning on telling Darry. The speech he thought of earlier he seemed to have forgotten, so he was left to wing it. 'Great…'

When Soda sat down, he watched his brothers plow through the food like they hadn't eaten in days. He, on the other hand, couldn't eat one bite since he was so nervous. Soda took a deep breath and was ready to tell Darry.

"Hey, Dar? I, uh, I need to get something off my chest." He waited a moment before continuing. "It's something I'm not proud of, and I could really use your help and support with." He paused once more. Neither Darry nor Pony seemed to be paying attention. "I do Heroin." Soda finally said.

Both of them stopped. Pony looked up at Soda quickly, but Darry sat there staring at his food. "You what?" Darry finally asked as if he didn't hear Soda the first time.

Soda took a deep breath in, cleared his throat, looked over at Darry and spoke a little louder, "I do Heroin." The next thing Soda knew, he was on the ground. Soda didn't know what hit him, but it felt like a train.

Darry was standing over him, his face twisted into unimaginable hate. The taste of blood filled Soda's mouth. 'Darry **hit** me?' Before Soda could say anything, Darry grabbed him by the collar of his shit and dragged Soda to his feet.

Darry pinned Soda up against the wall, slamming his back and head into the wall, than got in his face. "What the Hell is wrong with you? What made you think this would be ok? Do you ever think of anyone other than yourself?" Soda tried to speak but no words came out.

Darry continued to scream in his face, "You disgust me, you know that? You're a disgrace, not only to me, but to Mom and Dad." He whipped Soda to the ground, "you will **not** be doing that filth in my house, you hear me? If you want to waste your life, then get the Hell out of my house." As Soda was trying to get up, Darry kicked him in the ribs, making him fall back down on his face.

Pony didn't know how to react, but before he could even think of what to do, Darry told him to go to bed, and Pony did as he was told once Soda waved him to go.

"Darry… please just listen to me." Soda started as he was getting up. He got to his knees and was about to continue to explain, but Darry wasn't going to hear it. Darry had punched Soda in the face it made him bleed

'Goddamn class ring…' Soda thought as he felt his face start to throb.

"You stay down and shut up if you know what's good for you." Darry's voice was cold, colder than Soda had ever heard. His brother stood over him huffing and puffing before he left for him room. "I ever catch you high, you're dead," was the last thing he heard his brother say before he blacked out.


	6. Help can be painful

**3:46 AM** Soda sat up, his head still soar, and looked around in the dark house. Slowly he got up and headed to the bathroom, daring to see how bad he looked and to clean himself up; he knew he's been bleeding.

When he walked up to the bathroom, he searched for the light switch in the dark, than finally he found it and was able to switch it on. Not able to look away, he stared at his self in the mirror, not recognizing his own reflection. 'How am I supposed to go to work… looking like **this**?'

Soda slowly reached his hand to his cheek where it was dark purple and covered in dried blood. His mouth still tasted like blood, but thankfully he still had all his teeth, but his lip had been split open and swollen. When Soda tilted his head up, he could see the bruise starting to form on his throat. His back started screaming at him when he twisted to grab a towel.

Soda held his breath as his washed the blood from his face, the pain spiked every time he touched his face. After placing the wet cloth over his cheek, the wound started bleeding again. Soda cringed at the feeling and decided to butterfly stitch it with tape. 'I hope this doesn't scar.'

When he was finished cleaning himself up, he walked into his bedroom where he found Ponyboy fast asleep. Soda sat on the edge of the bed and opened his nightstand draw, looking down at temptation. He ran his fingers through his hair as he fought with his own mind trying to make a choice. "Feed the urge, or fight the pain… I need to choose." Soda whispered loud enough for himself to hear, but not enough to wake Pony.

"Fuck it." He grabbed the needle and warmed up the Heroin on the spoon. He decided he didn't want to feel this pain anymore; he didn't want to fight himself anymore.

The moment he let go of the belt that was wrapped around his arm and felt the pain fade away, Soda was at peace. It seemed like the only way he could feel this way anymore. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he let the drug overcome him, take over, make him feel better. Tomorrow was another day, one that he never wanted to come. Soda welcomed death at this point.

Once the pain faded, Soda lie down on his bed next to his brother and fell asleep, left to dream of nothing tonight; just how he liked it.

Two hours later, Pony was curled up on Soda's side, waking him up. Still high, Soda slowly opened his eyes, looked over at his brother, and smiled; that is until he realized it was morning, which meant he had to explain his face.

Soda sighed and tried his hardest to get out of the bed without walking Ponyboy. He walked to the bathroom and tried not to look in the mirror. **He** didn't even want to look at himself, knowing how he looked.

Dally and Steve walked into the Curtis house where they both could feel an uneasy presence about the house. Darry was in the kitchen sipping coffee and ready the paper when they walked in, and he also greeted the two boys with a smile, as if last night never happened.

Sodapop could hear the door open and close, so he went to go check out who showed up, hoping it was only Steve. Dally caught a glimpse of Soda in the hallway and started to approach him with a smile. 'Darry seems like he's in a good mood, last night must have gone well.'

"Hey, Soda, Darry seemed to be in a good mood this morning. You tell him?" Dally asked as he looked back towards the living room, than back to Soda where he got a better view of him. Dally's jaw dropped with the sight of Soda's face.

"He didn't take it too well." Soda said with a scuff of his foot and a small smile, trying to hide his pain that was slowly coming back.

Dally shook the cobwebs out of his head and got closer to Soda, "Darry did this? He… he hurt you? I… he… but…" Dally couldn't find the words to make out a sentence. Suddenly, he was done thinking, done questioning, done waiting for Soda's life to get easier. He stormed away from Soda and right into the kitchen up to Darry, with Soda right at his heals pleading to stop.

"What's wrong with you, Darrel? You're brother has a problem and comes up to you for help and you do **that** to him? You wanna hit someone, how about fighting someone the same size as you, and someone who'll actually fight back? Huh, tough guy?" Dally yelled in Darry's face. Darry didn't even say anything back, making Dally angrier.

Meanwhile, Steve looked at Soda and was in shock when the pieces pulled together of what was going on. He stood there as everything went down between three boys. Pony slowly walked out of the bedroom and listened in the hallway, not daring to watch from what he'd seen the night before.

Darry stood up and towered over Dally, but Dally didn't back down, didn't flinch, didn't even blink. "He got what was coming to him, Dallas. And how I punish my brothers is my business, not yours."

Darry walked past Dally over to Soda but Dally stepped in between them and grabbed ahold of Soda's arm, pulling him behind him. "Stay away from him." Dally hissed.

'What is he doing?' Soda thought as he stood there confused looking over Dally's shoulder at Darry. Before Darry could say anything, Dally beat him to the punch, "Get dressed, Soda. I'm walking you to work, 'cause you ain't riding with this prick."

Sodapop stood there silently for a minute before retreating past Pony to his room to grab his things. When he was in his room, he could hear Darry try to yell as quietly as possible, "he's a damn druggie, Dallas. Stop trying to defend him."

He took a deep breath in as he grabbed his DX hat and walked back into the living room. "I'll just walk by myself, it's no big deal."

"You're riding with me. We're gunna have a talk before you get to work." Darry said threateningly.

Dally put his arm around Soda as he led him out of the house waving to Darry. "I'll walk with him and we can **all **have a talk after y'all get outta work."

Darry was upset with what went on and stormed off to his room to get his work belt, "you ready?" he yelled to Steve from his bedroom. Steve nodded his head as Darry walked out of his room and out to the truck.

Meanwhile, while Soda and Dally were walking, silence overcame the two boys. Dally looked down at Soda's hand when they were walking, it seemed so lonely swaying by his side. He thought fast and stayed smooth while he wove his fingers through Soda's.

Soda looked down at his hand than up at Dally who stood there smiling. "What are you doing? If anyone sees us holding hands…" Dally brought Soda close to him, so close their lips almost touch.

"I don't care." Soda could feel his breath on his lips as Dally spoke. "Listen to me, So. I will **never** let anything happen to you. I'm gunna protect you." Dally smiled and pulled him closer into a tight embrace.

Before anything else was said, Darry's truck pulled up. Soda pulled away from Dally's grip quickly. "Hey, I'm picking you up after work. We have a lot to talk about, and I wanna talk to you before all three of us have a talk, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Soda mumbled, just loud enough for Darry to hear as he drove off.

Soda looked down at the street he stood on and started to walk with Dally following, more silence fell as they walked. The DX was in sight when they departed.

As Soda walked away, Dally watched, hating his self for not being able to be there when Soda needed him. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked backwards, turning, than walking away. 'Tonight's gunna be rough,' he thought as he walked to meet up with Tim Shepard.

…

The day went by fast and soon enough, Darry was at the DX ready to pick the boys up. Soda wasn't ready to have any kind of talk with anyone about his whole issue.

"Come on, Soda! Lock up the garage and get over here." Steve hollered, and Soda did as he was told, slowly making his way over to the truck.

Before Steve could scoot in and sit in the middle, Darry spoke up, "Steve, can you let Soda sit there this time?" Soda looked up to Darry, worried, and moved next to him once Steve nodded and moved out of the way. The ride was silent.

When they arrived at the house, Darry asked Soda to stay in the truck with him for a moment. "We need to have a little chat before we go in." Soda could feel a lump in his throat he couldn't swallow and he closed the truck door slowly.

He stared at the floor of the truck as Darry started to talk to him. "Why? Why this? You could have become an alcoholic, Soda, but no. You chose this… Why?" Soda stayed quiet.

Darry sighed and looked at his brother before speaking again, "what I did last night," he paused, gripping the steering wheel, "it was for your own good. You know that, right?" Soda didn't respond for a moment, but then nodded his head slightly.

Looking over at the house, Darry opened the car door and got out, having Soda follow behind him.

Everyone was there; Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally. Soda thought it was only going to be him, Darry, and Dally, but he realized quickly that he was wrong. Dally got up and sat at the kitchen table with Darry as Soda slowly walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

"So how are we going to handle all of this?" Darry asked, starting the conversation. Soda shrugged, not wanting to speak, fear he'll break down from the feel of the lump in his throat that wouldn't go away.

"Soda," Dally started, "you have to let us in. Have us understand what's going on in your head so we can help."

"Yeah, don't you want to quick this crap?" Darry turned his attention from Dally to Soda, who stayed staring at his feet. 'They all know,' Soda thought of the rest of the gang, 'they talk about everything, nothing stays a secret.'

"You wanna quite, right?" Dally asked before being interrupted by Darry. "Obviously he does. Right, Soda?"

Sodapop finally looked at them with watery eyes. "No."

"No? What do you mean _no_?" Darry looked at his brother confused and frustrated, "why not?"

He exploded, "Cause it makes me feel good. Well, more like it makes me not feel anything, and that's how I like it, Dar. All this pressure and pain I've gone through… I'm in a constant battle with myself every day, and with this…" Soda paused, closing his eyes letting tears stream down his once dry cheeks, "I can handle the days and my problems."

"You're _problems_? What problems do **you** have that no one else here does?" Darry's words almost angered Soda.

"These problems," he stormed out of the kitchen, into his bedroom, pulled out a letter, than headed back to the kitchen, slamming it on the table. "The words of truth hurt, Darry."

It was the letter he received from Sandy and in the letter it stated horribly cruel things. Some of it even made Darry insecure when reading it. He looked up at Soda before passing the letter over to Dally.

Soda continued, "All of it's true too. There's no denying it." He wiped his tears away, "and you were right too, Dar." There was a pause, "Mom and Dad **would** be disgusted in me now and they're lucky they got away from me. I'm just… I'm nothing but shit…"

Darry wanted to interrupt, but Soda kept going. "Did you know that without me here, you and Pony would be better off? You could be going back to college without me here holding you back, and if you went back to college, you'd be happier. You'd have a better job, a girl, and a better life. I'm holding y'all back." He quietly cursed at his self, "I'm selfish."

More tears streamed down, unable to hold them back anymore. "Soda…" Dally got up, not knowing what to really say.

Soda moved past Dally and went to enter his room, 'God I need a fix.' Dally and Darry followed, leaving the rest of the gang sitting there in the living room stunned at what they over heard.

When Darry saw what Soda had pulled out of his draw, he snatched it out of his hands and walked away. "What are you doing? Where are you going with that, Darry? Give it back!" Soda yelled after him.

Darry walked over to the bathroom and stood over the toilet holding the baggie over the water. Soda stopped once he saw the scene before him, and he panicked.

"Darry? What are you doing?" He looked from the baggie to the water, than back to the baggie.

"I'm throwing it out. Flushing this junk down the toilet, I'm sick of this. You won't be using this shit anymore, especially if you wanna live here. My house, my rules." Darry said strongly before dropping the baggie in the toilet.

Soda rushed over to the toilet but Dally held him back as Darry flushed. Soda's heart dropped into his stomach as he watched his lifeline being flushed away. His mind was blank, but then he remembered his stash and quickly ran back to his room, closing the door behind him.

Soda locked the door and went on a search.

"Where is it, where is it?" he whispered to his self, tearing the room apart trying to remember where he had placed it. Under his box-spring, he shuffled his hand around, and then gasped out of joy, "found it!" Soda pulled out the small bag, good enough only for a taste as he grabbed the spoon, preparing to melt it down.

Darry and Dally banged on the door as Soda sucked in the liquid into the needle. Once Soda had found a vein, the door busted open. Dally snatched the needle out of Soda's hand and ran out of the room, having Soda run after him.

"Dallas, give it back! Please! I need it, I can't… I just need it, Dally, please." Soda dropped to his knees and begged Dally, who was about to empty the needle into the kitchen sink. Dally's heart ached to see Soda plead for something that will hurt him so much.

Dally took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, babe… but it's for own good."

"No! I'll do anything! Please, Dally, I'll be better. Just let me have that, and then I'll stop. Let that be my last fix, please? I can be better, stronger, smarter, anything you want me to be." Soda begged harder.

"Druggie's lie, Dally. Dump it, or I will." Darry said coldly. Dally closed his eyes and dropped the needle into the garbage disposal. Soda raced up to the sink, but Dally flicked the switch. Soda stood over the sink mortified and speechless.

"I'm gunna die now…" Soda thought out loud.


	7. Nothing's easy

Dally walked up to Soda and tried to rest his hand on his shoulder, but Soda coldly shook it off. He turned and walked out of the house. Darry turned, watching him, and then followed after him; the gang just watching every little secret about their beloved Sodapop unravel.

"Hey! Where the Hell do you think you're going?" Darry yelled as he stormed out after his kid brother.

Soda violently turned around and yelled, "I'm leaving, what does it matter where? I can't handle everything like this. I just **can't**, Darry." He got quiet as he turned around and walked away, "I'm sorry."

The oldest Curtis brother stood there in shock, not sure how to handle this problem that fell at his feet. Standing in the doorway, Dally stood watching Soda walk down the street and Darry standing there letting him leave. Darry walked back to the house, walking past everyone and into his bedroom.

'I need some damn sleep.' Darry thought as he fell backwards onto his bed staring up at the ceiling. Sure enough, his eyes got heavy and before he knew it he was off dreaming.

_"Hey, Dar, can I play with your football? I promise I won't pop it." Eyes like puppy dogs, the older brother just couldn't say no. Darry smiled down at his baby brother, "What are ya gunna bargain with me for it, hmm?" He watched as the kid stuttered trying to think of something to trade._

_Darry picked Soda up over his shoulders with their mother laughing, "I'm just messing with ya, Pepsi-Cola." Their father and a small Ponyboy walked in the door to see the tickle fight that had started. Pony jumped into the pile up as Mr. and Mrs. Curtis stood there watching with a smile._

_"Darry!" His laugh so warm and contagious, "Please, I can't breathe!" The poor kid was bursting out laughing on the edge of tears before Darry stopped, laughing just as hard._

_He rubbed Soda's head and smiled big as his baby brother snuggled up to him, "Love you, Sodapop." _

"Darry, wake up. The cops are here." The words broke through Darry's dream.

His eyes shot open, "What?" He sat up quick looking at his kid brother, Pony, and then looking past him to see Two-Bit and Dally standing in the doorway. Darry got up and walked to the door to find two police officers at the door.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Evening, officers. Can I help you?" Darry was still in a daze as the police spoke to him.

"Yes, are you Mr. Darrel Curtis?" The first officer asked. The second officer looked behind Darry as if looking for a parent behind him.

"Uh, yes sir. That's me. Can I help you with something?"

The first officer seemed compassionate and looked back at the cruiser worried before saying anything. Before he could speak, the second officer piped up, "Sodapop Curtis your responsibility?" The officer was cold about it, almost annoyed, as if they were wasting **his** time.

"I guess you could say that. The kid's not eighteen yet, so yeah I guess he is. Why?"

The first officer signaled to the second officer to go to the car as he spoke gently to Darry. "We have your brother in the back of the cruiser. Normally, we'd just hall them in and lock 'em up, but he seemed like a nice kid. A good kid just a little lost, hanging with the wrong crowd, ya know?" He took a small breath before continuing, "I know his place, and I've been there. He didn't do anything terribly wrong, so I thought we'd just bring him home and let you handle it."

The second officer man handled Soda out of the car, practically throwing him out of the vehicle and on to the ground. Two-Bit and Dally witnessed from the window, and Dally stormed out of the house towards the second officer with Two-Bit following behind. "Hey, what the Hell you think you're doing ya damn pig?" Dally yelled.

The officer drew his weapon and pointed it at Dally and Two-Bit, "You damn JD's just get in the damn house and we won't have a problem, you hear me? I can easily bring all of you to the station and lock you up, throw away the key."

Soda lay there on the ground coughing and looking as if he'd gotten into a fight and lost. Grabbing Soda to his feet, the officer put his gun away and had Dally and Two-Bit walk inside the house. The second officer looked at Soda as he took the handcuffs off, "You're lucky this time, boy. Next time I see your ass, it's mine."

Soda kept his head down, out of the light, as he stood next to the first officer. "So you can handle him?" he asked Darry, who just nodded his head and thanked the officers before grabbing Soda by the arm, pulling him inside the house.

Once the door was closed, Darry turned around to look at his sickly, beaten, baby brother. He wasn't sure whether to be furious, or to be heartbroken. Where did his innocent, sober brother go?

"Sodapop?" Before responding to Darry, he broke down. Soda dropped on to the couch, his head fell in his hand, and he bawled. Dally sat next to him and rubbed his back, embracing the sobbing boy into his chest.

Darry crouched down to face his brother and spoke softly, as if to a child, "You're safe now. Just tell me what happened, I promise I'm not angry."

Soda could barely keep himself composed as he spoke between sobs, "I'm sorry I'm broken, Dar." The words fell from his lips as if a child had spoken them. "I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. Please, Dar. I want to be better, I do." He continued to sob.

Darry sat on the couch next to his brother as he put his muscular arm around the small boy. "I don't hate you, Soda. None of us do."

Soda looked up at Darry with bloodshot, watery eyes. "Mom and Dad hate me, huh?"

_You disgust me, you know that? You're a disgrace, not only to me, but to Mom and Dad._ Darry's stomach turned hearing his own words rerun in his head.

"I'm sorry, Darry. I'm not using my head these days." Soda sniffled, "I'll leave if you want me to." _You will **not** be doing that filth in my house, you hear me? If you want to waste your life, then get the Hell out of my house._

He couldn't question Soda about why he would feel this way; Darry was the one who told him all these things. He practically beat it into him. Tears slid down Darry's cheeks, he didn't even realize he was crying until he felt the moisture.

"I don't want you to leave, Soda." Pony said, sitting on the floor in front of his brothers, tears filling up in his eyes. "Yeah, So. I don't think I could keep on being the way I am if you weren't around." Two-Bit spoke up, his voice nearly cracking, trying to hold back his own tears.

Darry wiped his tears away as he asked, "What happened tonight? After you left." Soda froze, closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to erase a memory, than another tear fell.

"What does it look like," Soda hid his face, "I got into a fight." He was ashamed in a fight, that wasn't like Soda. The boys knew this, and while no one really wanted to push it any farther even though they were curious, Darry seemed to need to know more.

"Why? Who'd you fight? Why'd they fight you?" After Darry asked, he got a response he never would have predicted. Soda looked at him, tears gone, and spoke calmly.

"I fought because I'm in dept. I fought a drug dealer's goons. They fought me because I owe them money, money I don't have, Darry. Money I don't plan to give them, because it's money I give you for bills, food, and Pony." He stopped and continued as he looked away at the wall. "I'm gunna work it off instead of giving money. It's easier and quicker."

"What do you mean _work it off_?" Dally spoke up, curiously concerned. Soda looked at him with an expression that was filled with sorrow and remorse.

"Please don't ask, baby. I don't need you hating me." Soda spoke, resting his hand gently on Dally's cheek. A soft smile broke through Soda as he stared into Dally's beautiful blue eyes, which started to fill with tears.

"Soda…" Two-Bit's voice was soft, as if talking to a lover, "who was the dealer?"

Soda turned his attention over to Two-Bit who by this time was sitting on the coffee table in front of Dally. "He goes by the name Suga."

Two-Bit stood up and walked away into the kitchen than walked back. "Dammit, Soda. Why him? There're other dealers, one's who don't… Are you really gunna work for him, Sodapop?"

From the words he heard Two-Bit say; Darry had become more concerned, mainly for his brother's safety. "What's wrong? Who the Hell is Suga? What do you have to do to pay him off, Soda?"

"He has to prostitute." Two-Bit said softly.


	8. It all comes out

Everyone looked at Two-Bit as if he spoke another language. "What's that mean?" Ponyboy innocently asked his big brother. Soda looked at the child that sat in front of him and sighed before looking away out of shame.

"It's human trafficking, Pony. It's sex with strangers." Dally spoke coldly as he stood up and walked for the door. Soda's eyes lit up with fear and worry as he stood up looking at Dally.

"Where are you going?" his voice so quiet, Dally could have missed it. "Dal…"

Dally stood there in the doorway before shaking his head and headed out the door onto the porch, Soda following him like a lost, beaten puppy. He stopped at the top of the steps and turned around to look at his love, the only one that's made him cry, melt, break, and become weak. His innocents came back with Soda, and he could feel the love for the kid grow more and more intense every moment. But Dally didn't feel anger towards Soda, no, he felt helpless.

Soda was lost, anyone could see that. He was in the darkness and all Dally wanted to do was throw a spark to lite up his way and get him out of the cold darkness. He was fragile and sensitive making Dally become a vulnerable mess when around Soda.

Finally the silence between the two boys was filled when Dally held out his arms, having them filled with Soda. "Why would you say yes to this?"

"I had to. It was this of he'd kill me, Dal." Soda said, but Dally pulled him out of his grasp and looked down at him, face to face. They were only an inch away from each other and then Dally spoke. "I just don't see why you'd choose strangers over me." His words were felt on Soda's lips.

"Excuse me, but what's going on out here between the two of you?" Darry's words broke through the moment as Soda pulled away from Dally's grasp.

"Nothing. I just… I mean we were just… Uh." Soda stuttered as he tried to think of some excuse of what his brother was hearing and seeing.

"We're in love, Darrel." Dally spoke up. Soda's eye's darted from Darry to Dally in worry. "I'm in love with your brother and I'm pretty sure he's got the hots for me too." The words seemed to burn Darry's ears as if Dally had been cursing for hours. Darry's focus turned from Dallas to his brother.

"Is this true? Are you two trying to tell me you're homos for each other?" Soda's stomach turned with every individual word his brother spoke. 'Now he hates me,' Soda thought before making his way through the door past Darry and the boys, then into his room. He grabbed a bag and started tossing clothes into it.

The boys followed him into the bedroom not a minute after he walked past them. Pony and Two-Bit stood there watching Soda pack his clothes as Darry moved past them to get further into the bedroom. Dally lit up a smoke outside trying to let everything sink into his mind. He **did** just admit to part of the gang that he was a homosexual, and for Sodapop at that.

"Where do you think you're going at a time like this?" Darry said angrily as he unpacked Soda's clothes.

"I don't know. I don't care. I can't stay here, Darry. I know you hate me, I just know it." Soda spoke with no emotion as he grabbed the clothes Darry had dropped on the floor. Two-Bit moved Pony out of the way as he approached Soda.

Two-Bit took one of Soda's shirts off the floor and handed it to Soda. "I don't hate you, So. If you want, you can crash at my place for a while. I don't want you sleeping on the streets." Soda looked at the friend he's known since diapers, and a smile broke through. Two-Bit hugged Soda and held him tight, not wanting to let go.

Darry watched as his brother closed his eyes, still hugging Two-Bit. "Please don't leave, Soda." Soda and Two-Bit parted as Soda looked over at Darry. "I don't want you to leave. Can't we talk about this?"

"Talk about this? Darry, what is there to talk about? My life is falling apart, and I can't drag y'all down with me." Soda said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Darry asked him what of his life he thought was falling apart just as Dally had walked back into the house.

"Everything, Darry. Do I really have to go through the whole list for you?" Soda passionately asked. All Darry did was nod. "First, our parents die. Then, I drop out of school 'cause I'm too stupid to pass anyways. I work at a damn gas station, Darry. I'm not getting any further at life than that. The same week we lose Ponyboy, Johnny, and Dally, I lose the one girl I loved. She tore out my heart and stomped on it, Dar. You know how that feels? Oh, and then I get hooked on Heroin, and I know I can't get off of it. Then I think one of the members of the gang is attractive, which makes me want to get more messed up in the drugs just to try to drown out the feelings. Then I think I should let you know how lost I'm getting, and you beat the Hell out of me, and then you throw away all my drugs. And last but not least, I'm a goddamn prostitute, 'cause it was either that or Suga slits my throat and leaves me in an alley to die."

The room got silent as Soda stood there, his whole heart spilled out on the ground for everyone to see. Dally had walked in half way through Soda's explanation and just stood there, like all the others. All his secrets exposed and yet Soda stood there strong, not letting a single tear fall.

Ponyboy was the first one to speak up, "I still love you, Soda. No matter what." He walked over to his big brother and hugged him, resting his head on his chest just how Soda used to hug Darry when they were younger. Soda held him close and tight, not wanting to let go.

"How about we all talk about this in the morning over breakfast? It's really late and I think we all need some sleep." Darry said calmly. "Dallas, Two-Bit, you two sleeping here tonight?" The two boys nodded their heads. Soon enough, they all went to sleep, Soda and Pony in their room while Dally and Two-Bit slept in the living room.

Darry stayed up a little later than the others, staring at the celling of his room processing everything that Soda had said. The boy's words still embedded in Darry's mind. _Then I think I should let you know how lost I'm getting, and you beat the Hell out of me, and then you throw away all my drugs._ Darry closed his eyes tight as he thought of that night.

Morning came a few hours later. Two-Bit and Dally woke up hearing Darry's voice. "Thank you for understanding. I'll be in tomorrow I swear. Okay. Thanks again. Bye."

"Who was that?" Dally asked as he sat up rubbing the back of his head. "Just a guy I work for. I took the day off." Darry said as he starting making breakfast. "Can you go wake Soda and Pony up?" Dally nodded his head as Two-Bit struggled to wake up.

Dally walked into the bedroom to find Soda asleep next to Ponyboy who was sitting up in bed watching Soda. "Do you think he's really gunna leave, Dally?" Pony's voice was soft; he didn't take his eyes off Soda.

Dally shrugged his shoulders as he walked to the edge of the bed next to Soda. "You really love him?" Ponyboy asked finally turning his attention to Dally. All the kid could do was look at Pony and smile, telling him "Yeah, I do."

Pony got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to wash up, leaving Dally to wake Soda up. Dallas brushed his hand gently up against Soda's soft cheek, avoiding the cut Darry had left on his cheek bone. He slowly pressed his lips to Soda's, waking Soda up. Soda embraced the kiss as he sat up, not parting from Dally.

Soda brushed his hand up Dally's back, to his neck, and through his hair, grabbing ahold of it and pulling slightly. Dally let out a small moan and deepened the kiss. Just as things were getting hot and heavy, they heard footsteps coming toward the room. Soda let up and Dally rested his forehead on Soda's.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want you getting hurt." Dally told him, looking directly into his warm, brown eyes. Darry walked in and saw the two boys. Instead of speaking, he just watched, wanting to understand his brother. He didn't think he knew who Soda was anymore.

"I won't, babe. I promise. I'm sorry for who I am." Soda's voice broke through Dally and Darry's heart. 'He shouldn't have to apologize for being who he is,' Darry thought to his self.

Soda kissed Dally's lips gently before looking over at Darry. "You think I can get out of this prostitution thing, Darry?" Darry shrugged his shoulders, "We'll find a way, little buddy." Darry sat next to his brother and sighed deeply trying to think of a way to help him.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Two-Bit had picked it up than called out for Soda to pick up the phone. Soda looked at Dally and Darry then got out of the bed, heading toward the kitchen to the phone. He pressed the phone up against his ear, "Hello?"

The other line was quiet, but before Soda could hang up, a small voice was heard. "Is this Sodapop Curtis?" It sounded almost like a small child, one who couldn't have been more than ten years old.

"Yeah, that's me. Who's this?" Soda asked in a soft friendly voice. The line was quiet for a few moments before the child spoke up again. "My name's Hunter."

"Well what can I help you with, Hunter?" Soda wondered how the child knew him, but he figured it was one of the small kids that would hang around the DX watching him work on cars and have girls flirt with him.

"Can you walk to the vacant lot, please?" Hunter asked quietly, as if he didn't really want to ask Soda. "I really need your help with some Socs and I was told to call you." Not sure who would give his number out, Soda thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, sure I can, little buddy. I'll be there in a few minutes, ok?" The child told him ok and hung up the phone second after. Two-Bit stood there looking at Soda as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Two-Bit asked. "Some kid named Hunter. He's got some Soc problems he wants me to help him with. Must have gotten my number from another Greaser or something. He wants to meet me at the vacant lot up the street, wanna come with?" Soda asked as he searched for a shirt and shoes. Two-Bit nodded his head as he slipped on his own shoes. The two boys went out the door telling Darry they'd be back shortly.

"You getting a weird feeling about all this? Or is it just me?" Two-Bit questioned as they approached the lot. Soda just shrugged his shoulders, feeling slightly sick from withdrawals, but he kept his feelings to his self.

When they got to the lot, they looked around not finding any kind of child in sight. Two-Bit lit up a smoke, handing it to Soda, then lighting another one up for his self. They stood there and waited.

"Where the Hell is this kid? He ain't here in five minutes, we're leaving. Darry took the day off for you, so we can't be long waiting around for nothing." Soda nodded his head and looked around. Not long after Two-Bit had said that, a dark purple Mustang pulled up.

The window of the vehicle rolled down and the man inside called out over to the two boys. "Hey, come over here real quick." Soda started walking over to the car as Two-Bit walked behind him, really getting a bad feeling about the car.

Soda crouched down at the window and looked inside the car, seeing three muscular guys. "Can I help you?" Soda asked looking at the passenger. The driver leaned forward for Soda to see his face and spoke. "You ready to work?" Two-Bit noticed it was Suga the same time Soda had.

'Hunter was nothing but bait,' Two-Bit thought. He knew this whole thing seemed wrong. Before Soda could respond, Two-Bit piped up, "Hey, Suga, listen, you can't have Soda working for you. Kid's in a relationship and Darrel Curtis is his older brother. Not a smart idea to fuck with him. How much does the kid owe you?"

"You really trying to get up in this business, Two-Bit? Kid owes me four hundred dollars, not including interest. If the kid can't hand over this money having a job, I doubt you can without one." Suga said staring at Two-Bit with a straight, stern face.

Two-Bit grabbed ahold of Soda's arm and pulled him away from the car. "I'll get you the money, Suga. But if you want the money, you gotta leave Soda alone. That's the only deal I'm making with you."

Suga thought for a moment, "Pay me buy tomorrow, or his ass is mine. No exceptions." Then he drove out of sight leaving the two boys standing there. Soda looked over at Two-Bit with a blank stare for a moment.

"How are you gunna get the money by tomorrow?" Two-Bit looked over at his friend and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Let's go back home. Mickey's on t.v."


	9. Finally ready for the pain

Back at the house, Darry had made a big breakfast for the whole gang. When Soda and Two-Bit walked up to the house, they noticed everyone sitting at the kitchen table laughing and joking. Soda stood there staring in the window at his friends and family.

"You ok, Soda?" Two-Bit asked concerning. Soda smiled slightly and turned to look at his friend. "Thank you, Two-Bit. For what you did back there and for everything." Two-Bit wrapped his arm around Soda and they walked into the house.

When the screen door closed behind them, the whole gang looked back at the two. The room went silent as Soda and Two-Bit stood there in the living room side-by-side.

Dally stood up with a smile that warmed Soda's once cold heart. "Want some breakfast?" Soda and Two-Bit smiled big as they walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The morning went well, everyone laughing and joking like the good old days.

After Two-Bit made a joke at Steve making Johnny snort milk out of his nose, Darry spoke up. "We're all family, little buddy. We love you no matter what, and we love you even more for all your faults." He paused as Soda looked up at him. "None of us want you to leave. We just want what's best for you, so please quit the drugs, Pepsi-Cola. For us, please."

Looking around, Soda took in the moment and saw all the concerned faces staring back at him. Dally placed his hand on Soda's thy and smiled lovingly at him, "You can do it, Soda. You have all of us as support."

Taking a deep breath in, Soda smiled as nodded gently. His stomach turned and he knew the withdrawals were going to be Hell, but he had to go through it not only for himself, but the gang.

Breakfast was over and they all went out to throw around the football. Two-Bit threw the ball over to Soda who caught it and tried running to the other end of the yard to score a touchdown. Darry then laughed as he picked up a giggling Soda from behind. The ball fell and Ponyboy picked up, running to the opposite end when Johnny and Dally tackled the kid to the ground. Two-Bit and Steve raced for the ball but Darry had scooped it up, only to be piled on by both of his brothers. The warm air was filled with laughter and the boys wouldn't have it any other way.

They played for hours only stopping for lunch or a smoke. The day seemed perfect, until the mail came. Steve went up to the mailman laughing at Two-Bit who had attempted a front flip only to land on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Steve handed the mail to Darry who looked through them.

"Bills, bills, junk… hey, Soda, you got a letter." Soda looked up at Darry, "It doesn't say who it's from." Soda grabbed the letter and opened it. He dropped the letter and walked inside, not saying a word. Johnny picked the letter up and handed it to Dally.

_Dear Sodapop,_

_ I know I'm probably the last person you ever want to get a letter from, but you have been on my mind for a while. My sister tells me she sees you around and how you're still working at the DX. Are you ever going to go back to school and make something out of yourself? Probably not, huh? Well I suppose some things never change. It's nice in Florida. I also met a new boy named Russell. He's sweet and treats me like a queen. He's a college student studying for a Master's Degree in English Arts. We're engaged too! If only you could see me now, Sodapop. I heard you've changed since I've been gone. You're Heroin addict now? I knew you'd get messed up in all of that stuff. Darrel and Ponyboy must be real upset with your dissections lately. You should really try straightening up, at least for your family's sake. I know your parents would be real upset if they were alive to see you like this. You won't have a future with anyone if you keep making these choices, I hope you know that. All you need to do is straighten up, smarten up, and get your things together. I wonder if you can even manage to do that. The next thing I'll probably hear is that you over dosed or living out on the streets, it wouldn't surprise me. Well, tell the gang I say hello, if they even talk to you still._

_ Your once love, Sandy_

"That bitch." Steve said aloud after reading the letter over Dally's shoulder. The boys walked inside and looked for Soda, finding him on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet with his head in his hands.

Dally walked over to him and sat down. Immediately after Dally sat down, Soda threw himself into his arms and started sobbing. All they could do is watch as their dear friend broke down at the harsh words Sandy wrote him.

"Don't listen to that crap, Soda. She doesn't know what it's like to live in your shoes, how hard life can be. She's always been privileged and she made a mistake letting you go." Dally calmly said as he rubbed Soda's back gently.

In between sobs, Soda managed to speak. "She's right though. Everything she says is right, and that's what makes it worse. I'm just a fuck up, always have been, always will be. I can't do anything right."

Dally lifted Soda's head up and wiped his tears. "We're all fuck ups, Sodapop. That's what brought all of us together. We're not perfect, but we have each other, and you have me. I love you, not Sandy. She's nothing. You're everything." Soda looked at his friends standing there concerned, than back at Dally.

"So you guys don't think the same thing she does? Y'all don't hate me?"

Two-Bit couldn't help but chuckle, "of course not, Pepsi-Cola. You're family, kid. We love you no matter what your choices are." The rest of the gang smiled at the comment and agreed. Soda stood up with Dally's help as they walked out of the bathroom together.

"I love you too, Dally." Dally looked at Soda and kissed him passionately on the lips. Steve laughed, "Now, now you two. Save the kissing for the bedroom." Soda's cheeks lit up bright red as he laughed embarrassed.

Darry swung his arms around both Dally and Soda holding them tight. He looked at Dally, "You break my brother's heart, I'm gunna have to break your face, Dallas. Nothing personal, just territory, ya understand?" Dally laughed and nodded his head.

Johnny looked over at Pony and spoke up. "Things are defiantly gunna get better. I know it." Pony nodded his head in delight. Once everything seemed to be getting a lot better, there was a knock at the door.

"Who the Hell could that be?" Two-Bit cursed as Steve slapped him upside the head, telling him to knock it off. There was a police officer at the door.

Pony went over to the door and looked at the officer. It was the same one from the previous night, minus the jerk cop. "Hey there, kiddo. Is your brother Sodapop home? I have some news to tell him." Pony nodded and looked back at his brother.

Soda approached the officer with a grateful smile. The officer smiled back but the smile soon faded with a deep sigh. "Sodapop, I have some bad news to inform you on." Soda looked at him curiously as the cop continued. "You know your friend Riley Fontaine? Well I'm really sorry to have to inform you that he was found earlier today dead in an alley way over by Joe's Drug Store. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

The news hit Soda hard, leaving him speechless. When he realized he wasn't saying anything, he snapped back and asked the question he thought of, "How?"

"He seemed to have overdosed. The coroner estimates he died last night, not long after me and my fellow officer picked you up. He probably would still have been alive if he hadn't run off when we arrived. Again, I'm really sorry. If there's anything I can do, just let me know." The words seemed to have faded when they reached Soda's ears, because Soda just stood there blankly.

Darry walked over to Soda placing his arm around him, "There's nothing you can do, but thank you, sir. Have a nice day." The officer nodded his head and walked back to his car. Darry sat Soda down as he stared blankly into space. No words were spoken and silence filled the room.

Breaking the silence, Soda spoke. "That could have been me." Pony looked at his brother and shook his head in disbelief. "No, Pony, really it could have been. If they picked him up instead of me, I would have shot up the same dope he did." He paused. "And I would have been the one dead."

Soda looked up at all of his friends, ignoring the feelings in his stomach, ignoring the achy joints, ignoring the discomfort of body temperatures. "I'm ready for the withdrawals. I don't want to end up like Riley."

Darry smiled and hugged his brother tight. He wished he could just take the pain away, make all the pain go away. Once Darry let go, Soda stood up and looked at his friends. "I'm sorry for everything I've done, guys. I'm ready to change, to be better."

"Just change the druggie part, Soda. The rest of you is just fine." Two-Bit laughed.

The End

_Hoped you all liked it. 3 I'll be writing a new story soon! I promise ;)_


End file.
